


Seeing the stars

by Jsummers2



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Characters do not belong to me, F/M, Lucy loves Natsu, My First AO3 Post, NaLi - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu is happy with lisanna, One Shot, Post-Tenroujima Arc, Unrequited Love, depressed Lucy, fairy tail - Freeform, hiro mashima owns all characters mentioned, lucy deserves to be happy, lucy is a actress, song: after the heartbreak, the sun is a star too, this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsummers2/pseuds/Jsummers2
Summary: in which Lucy reflects on her lost chance with Natsu
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Happy & Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Seeing the stars

  
_Its the start of a new day, but it feels as though everything's ending._

Lucy opened her eyes to the blinding sun peeking through her window. She stared at the light blossoming to the world, a constant in everyone's lives.

_Still picking up pieces from the broken love you gave to me._

She missed him. She saw him everyday, and yet she missed him. Why couldn't she have a moment without him on her mind?

_My earth, feels, like its stopped turning_  
_And my sun, feels, like its stopped burning._

She was tired. Did she even want to face what the day held?

_Have you ever seen, the sun, after the heartbreak, frozen somewhere in time._  
_Have you ever seen the stars, after the word goodbye?_

Her spirits were worried for her. It seemed all the stars were, the way they shone brightly whenever she looked. Did the sun care too?

_After the heartbreak._

There was knocking on her door. There was a throbbing in her head. She was tired.

_Footsteps are pounding, like echos when you came to wake me._

"Lucy?" A small voice called. "Its me, Wendy. Are you coming to the guild today?"  
The spirit mage looked at the clock. It was early. Why was Wendy here so early?  
"Yeah, Wendy. I'll see you there in a while, I'm not feeling too well right now."  
"Oh," the dragon slayer mumbled. "Is there anything I can do?"

'Can you put back together my heart?'

"Don't worry about it, Wendy! I'll see you soon!"

Wendy said her goodbyes and left.

The room seemed darker now that Lucy was alone. Lucy didn't like the dark.

_Your shadow surrounds me, and swallows the colors, of my dreams._

Lucy didn't dream now. She couldn't let herself dream. Nightmares, hauntings of the past.  
Sometimes, nightmares of better and lost time.

_The space in my bed, reminds me that you're gone_

Her bed was cold without him. She would never admit it, but she loved that he was her personal furnace. How he would wrap his arms around her unconsciously and she would snuggle close. She never liked the cold.

_Your voice in my head, replays like a love song_

**_"You want to join Fairy tail, right? Then come with me!"_ **

_And the screams and the lies, they tear me up inside_

_**"I'll always protect you, Luce."** _

_I'm left with an empty sky_

She trusted him. She would always trust him. Even if she fell, she knew he'd catch her.  
But why couldn't he catch her heart this time?

 _Have you ever seen, the sun, after the heartbreak, frozen somewhere in time._  
_Have you ever seen the stars, after the word goodbye_?

She soundlessly got dressed and left her depressing apartment. It wasn't fun or cozy without him any longer.

The guild hall was loud. Almost too loud. Lucy wanted to cover her ears. But she couldn't. In their eyes, she was the same happy Lucy she always is. Happy to be with her guild. Happy to be alive.  
Happy for her best friend.

_I am lost in the dark, wanna be where you are_  
_So hard to keep it together, when you pulled me apart_

And there he was. Sitting beside his new girlfriend who had risen from the dead. Happy, the exceed they had raised together was sitting betwewn them, pure joy in their eyes.

_Haunted by your disguise_  
_Disappeared with the light, days and nights feel like forever_

How long had it been now? A month? Half a year? Lucy didn't know. Time didn't seem to pass nor stay. Tenrou had really messed her up.

_All my innocence has died,_

Lucy's heart hurt to see them together. She knew she should be happy. Her best friend, one of her reasons to live another day, was happy.

_Have you ever seen the sun?_

And then Natsu smiled brightly.

_Have you ever seen, the stars?_

And then his eyes met Lucy's.

And they shined.

_I've seen them before in your eyes!_

And Lucy's heart shattered.

_**"Its much more fun when we're together!"** _

_After the heartbreak, frozen somewhere in time_

They had been stuck for 7 years. Had he forgotten those words she said to him?

_Have you ever seen the stars?_  
_I've seen them before in your eyes,_

Lucy tore her eyes from the happy couple, grabbed a job request and got approved by Mira. She never looked back.

_Haunted by your disguise_  
_Disappeared with the light, days and nights feel like forever_

She thought it would always be them. The perfect Team.

_All my innocence has died._

Lucy raised her head to the sky. The sun still shone. And the stars would greet her soon.

_After the heartbreak._


End file.
